


conquering seas, conquering hearts

by Olemonade



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pirate AU, Trimberly Dwarves, btw for real i have no idea where i'm going with this, but you're getting, jason is a bro, kim is rich, the one that no one asked for, we love sea kids, you're in for a ride as much as i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemonade/pseuds/Olemonade
Summary: Being Captain was an exhausting job, but one that Trini excelled at. Now if only these captured prisoners could give her a break and Zack could stop taking jabs at her height then everything would be fine - probably, she hoped.





	conquering seas, conquering hearts

**Author's Note:**

> no idea what this is or when it's going to get updated, but considering i wrote this for the trimberly dwarf revival day, well here it is! for real though, this will probably get updated like a year later, but enjoy!!

The muddy, near black sky flashed white for a split-second and then faded away, with the sounds of loud rumbling emanating from above, waves rising up in tandem with the heavy bursts of wind and crashing angrily against the sides of the boat as the sails creaked with effort to keep the ship stable.

 

A faint fog surrounded the ship, making the scene even more eerie, but Trini simply grasped the wheel of the ship harder and slowly navigated the rough waters. She sighed as another burst of water hit her in the face, making her already damp face even more wet. Cold and soaked to the bone she was, but there was no way she could leave the helm of the ship whilst the storm was still raging in full force.

 

Zack had laughed, when Trini had mumbled to herself about how the storm was a harbinger of the troubles to come, but now as she stared grimly into the distance, she feared that her worries were right. While her crew weren’t as easily coerced into believing these kind of ‘superstitions’ as Billie might say, Trini was the opposite, having been captain for almost 6 years and on a ship much longer, she knew that omens like this were not to be taken lightly. Especially when there had been no reports of such a huge storm happening for at least a week.

 

Lightning cracked a couple of miles from the ship, blinding Trini and leaving white spots in her vision. She cursed to herself, annoyed. Their trip that had already been waylaid by the battle they had not too long ago was becoming even longer. While the ocean had her entire heart, she still had limits on how long they spent on the water and the two weeks that were now becoming longer were doing her head in.

 

Her vision was drawn to the still covered in soot hull that wasn’t completely washed off because of the waves and Trini narrowed her eyes in distaste, thoughts once again drawn to to earlier.

 

-o-

 

Laughs rang out from below as a body suddenly flew through the air, holding a rope and screaming all the way.

 

“What’s up crazy girl!” Zack’s booming voice echoed and Trini glared up at the person in question, now standing on the mizzenmast.

 

“How many times have I told you to not do that.”

 

“Way too many, but I never listen,” He snarked back with a smirk and looked down at her, “You know you look even tinier from up here.”.

 

Trini rolled her eyes, barely able to stop herself from stomping her feet in annoyance, “You tell me that every single time you do this, can’t you find another thing to insult me on?”

 

“Nope,” Zack emphasised the p and jumped down suddenly, grabbing onto a rope in mid-air to bring him down safely next to Trini at the helm of the ship, “Your reactions are way too funny.”.

 

“Ha ha” Trini fakely laughed along with him and put her foot out as soon as he took a step, making Zack stumble, arms flailing and falling face down onto the boards.

 

She snorted, “You know what you’re right, this is funny.”.

 

“Hey you can’t just do that!” Zack jumped up with a quickly forming red mark on his forehead, about to grab her, when a voice from the lookout up above in the crow’s nest stopped him,

 

“Sail ho from the port side!”

 

Hearing this, Trini whipped the spyglass nesting in her pocket and aimed it at the direction the ship was coming from. Focusing, she noticed it seemed to be a government owned clipper heading speedily in their direction. 

 

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Zack, almost as if to ask if they’re serious, only to receive a befuddled shrug in return.

 

“Alright, all hands on deck, man the cannons!” Trini shouted out to the crew and watched as they burst into action, making her smile. She never really got tired of this, she thought and bounced on her feet, observing as the enemy ship quickly made their way to them.

 

They were either really dumb, or extremely confident in their chances of survival, considering Trini’s ship was a man-o-war and specially customised to be both fast and strong. While not in the mood for any fighting, she wasn’t about to back down from a battle that was bound to at least be a good tale to tell.

 

Soon enough, the ship was right by them and Trini moved into action, twisting the ship to make a clear line for the cannons to hit the broadside, Zack standing by with his hands at the ready to take out his pistol.

 

“Fire in the hole!”

 

Already ready for the order, the crew wasted no time in doing what they were told and the loud boom of the cannons resounded, making Trini slightly wince, still never used to the ringing afterwards.

 

It seemed like the enemy ship hadn’t expected for them to react so fast as only a couple of cannon balls missed and the rest hit the ship, breaking it inwards. Screams rang out and Trini laughed out in excitement.

 

“Come on! Let’s go.” she shouted and taking a rope, flew onto the other ship, cutlass in her hand, managing to land right onto a privateer and stab him through the heart smoothly. Trini kneeled on his body and glanced up, smirking and saw as some privateers stepped away and started to run from them as her crew followed right behind with loud shouts.

 

Hair whipping in the air, the captain’s hat barely holding on until Trini righted it, she glided across the hull of the ship, aiming to reach the helm and get rid of the person manning it, but was quickly stopped when they fell down bleeding from a shot through the head. Turning, Trini noticed Zack grinning at her and then aiming at someone else.

 

‘Show off’, she thought fondly, turning to get rid of the remaining combatants. It was surprisingly easy and quick, which was unusual. It left a bad feeling in her stomach that only increased when a couple of her crew pulled up two important-looking people, one which was trying to escape from the grasp, obviously frustrated with being man-handled, whereas the other stood silently, eyes flitting and trying to figure something out, probably an escape plan.

 

“Don’t touch me with your dirty hands!”, the pampered looking female screamed out, “I am Kimberly Hart and my father will have you heads for this, now let me go!”

 

Trini winced from the noise, already frustrated with her just by spending a second in her presence and after walking forward, put the edge of her cutlass to her neck.

 

“Now listen here lass, I don’t care who you are. I just captured and blew up your ship, which means that you are my prisoner, so if you could kindly stop talking that’d be much appreciated.”

 

That shut Kimberly up real quick and Trini sighed out loud in relief. Looking closely, the prisoner was actually quite beautiful, with dark and droopy eyes, perfect-looking eyebrows, an upturned nose and high cheekbones with a jawline that could probably kill a lesser man.  

 

There was a beauty mark right above her lip and Trini’s eyes unconsciously focused on the lips as she got an urge to kiss her. 

 

She shook it off quickly however and continued her observation of the taller girl. Kim was wearing a red flowy dress, embroidered with jewels sowed into the material near the chest circling the neck. Definitely not dressed appropriately for travelling on the ocean, almost as if she had no time to prepare. Once again, the bad feeling rose up from her stomach.

 

A picture of these people running from something seemed to be forming in her mind, and whoever or whatever they were running from were obviously not to be underestimated otherwise they would have been more decked out. Now Kimberly and the other guy seemed to be going undercover, considering they weren’t flanked by more ships, especially if she was telling the truth and was someone pretty important.

 

That begged the question though, if they were undercover - why would she so easily give away her identity and why would they even stop to attack Trini instead of continuing on their course when they could have probably easily outrun Trini’s ship. Something fishy was going on, and Trini didn’t like it one bit, but she had no reason to leave them behind, besides she wasn’t that heartless to leave them on a slowly sinking ship.

 

Giving the order to bring the prisoners to the brig, Trini walked back slowly to the helm of her ship, trying to figure it out.

 

“Something doesn’t feel right about this” Trini spoke out loud, interested if Zack would share her opinion, but was disappointed when his answer didn’t have much in the way of any suspicion.

 

“Oh come on crazy-girl, we sank a government ship, got two pretty important looking prisoners and also looted everything from them, including a generous amount of food and most importantly, ale which could if we wanted to, tide us over for another week. What could go wrong.”

 

‘Famous last words’, she thought to herself and stared down on the ship to where the brig was almost as if she could see through it, unknowing of how right she was.

 

-o-

 

It was rather frustrating for Trini, considering she prided herself on figuring puzzles like this out, but this one just wasn’t being so easy to crack. Maybe she could ask Billie about it, but she also didn’t want to cause him any concern or get him anxious - as if living on a pirate ship wasn’t heart-attack inducing enough. It seemed like the only way to get past this was to talk to the prisoners below deck, but that would have to be done after the storm had passed. She stared at the dark sky, feeling rather forlorn and hoped it would be over soon.

  
  
  


What felt like ten hours had passed, when in reality it was probably around three, but the storm was finally over and the dark clouds slowly broke away to reveal the full moon hanging up above and shining brightly in the night sky.

 

Trini breathed in deeply, face upturned and smiled, she always loved the after-smell of a storm, when the air felt clean and pure, not yet disrupted by the salt-soaked clothes of the crew or the smell of gunpowder from the cannons. But, there were other times she could admire the beauty of the world and right now she was too exhausted for it. She realigned the course for Trimberly Dwarf Island, the one that was inhabited purely by pirates and dragged herself to bed, exhausted, of course not before making sure the navigator remained on deck just in case.

 


End file.
